Roadtrip
by Twilights-Pain
Summary: It was just a normal post-grad road trip, or so Julie thought. But when she starts seeing the same man again and again through out the trip, Julie learns that nothing in life is normal and that maybe there's something more than humans walking among us.
1. Preface

**AN: I know what you're thinking, you're thinking, Twilight, what in gods name are you doing, making another fic while you're absorbed in two or three other ones?**

**Answer: Because I like soup.**

**Nah... I've been pondering this idea for awhile, and thinking about what characters to use. The first character was supposed to be Jasper, and my OC was supposed to be sick with cancer. Hmm. It's still possible, but not in this. Now the character is Alistair, the OC is a teen who's made some bad choices in friend and the setting is an open stretch of road. It might even be lemon scented. XD...maybe.**

* * *

"_Sweet home alabama!_" We sang.

It all seemed so normal. To an outsider we were a couple of teenage grads taking a roadtrip. Hell, that's what we were down to a tee. Just a bunch of kids singing to songs that belonged to our parents.

I remember it so clearly because it was one of the last few days of my life... which is strange considering the fact that my memories from before were so muddled because of all that happened...all that's changed. But that's a different story... This is the story about my life and inevitable death, and what really happens when we mess with realms we don't belong in.


	2. Chapter 1 Friends

Ryan had picked up his guitar and began strumming. At first it was just nonsense, and I had no doubt that his brain was really muddled and this point. He'd been up all night drinking, which meant I had to stay up too to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Out of all of us, Ryan was probably the most doped up. Sometimes I even wondered if the only reason he remembered his name was because of the many times we yelled it. We had reason for it though, he was always doing stupid things.

Compared to him though, I was like an innocent child. I'd never dabbled in the drug scene aside from my friends. I knew that I'd been high more than once, all the times being on this trip of course. I mean, put three pot users in a small van and have them getting high all the time, the fourth person bound to inhale some of the fumes. Didn't stop the guilt though.

Ryan soon began to piece the notes together and molded it into a tune we all knew well. It was how we all met, at a concert for Lynyrd Skynyrd. None of us had wanted to be there that day, but it was forced on us. Our parents had bumped into each other and created a snow ball effect. So they all decided to group together and clustered their children into group.

In a way, the song was our theme.

I began to bop my head slightly and beat my hands on the wheel, keeping in time with Ryan and the song. I knew it by heart, even before we met. Personally I had enjoyed the concert, but you wouldn't catch me admiting that to anyone.

Then Devin's deep voice joined us, singing along. Devin was the second most innocent in the group, or had been before we started this roadtrip. He dabbled once or twice when Ryan was off in lala land. Of course, the trip was really changing him. Now he was nearly worse than Ryan.

This noise inevitably woke up Kristen. She lifted her head, her straight blonde hair unravelling neatly. She followed through with her general routine of lifting a ciggarette and lightly it. I coughed in response and rolled my window down.

"Get over it Julie." She muttered, flipping her hair.

Rumor was, before Kristen really got into the drug scene she was this intensely popular girl. Every guy wanted her number, every girl wanted to be her friend. It occasionally was flipped around but hey, I don't criticize in that department.

She could've had any guy in the school but for some reason she chose scroungy old Ryan for a guy. Not that he was bad or anything, but he was doing drugs, and did get Kristen hooked. So began her painfully quick decent from heaven. This was pre-me-being-around though, so whether or not this was true is really unknown to me, but it's the best and most believable story out of all of them.

"You idiots..." she muttered, resting her head back down. She really was a sour old bitch.

This didn't phase us at all, we were used to Kristen's attitude as much as we were used to never seeing the same guy with her twice.

"Get over your self Kristen." Ryan called through his playing. She rolled her eyes in response and smiled.

"_Sweet home Alabama_" We sang. We'd never been so at peace.


	3. Chapter 2 Unsatisfied

**AN: I'm writing this chapter on a plane...First time. Kinda funny that I'm writing about a roadtrip from Thirty thousand feet. The sunrise is a pretty rainbow too... Haha, enjoy:**

-But something about that boundary was keeping me from having the fun I really wanted to have. They just seemed to be able to drop whatever inhibitions they had and enjoy the trip. No, I was sitting here thinking about all the troubles I was going to have to face in a few months with college.

Needless to say, I was feeling pretty sullen walking into the local store. It was some bum fuck town, but they most likely had what I needed. A Monster energy drink and some chips.

_Meal for the gods_... I thought to myself as I paid for it. But at least I didn't need to worry about the others complaining. They were far to stoned for that.

I'll admit, I wasn't paying much attention as I walked out to my car. I was normally pretty observant, taking in the sights, checking out the people...stuff like that..But no, I was scowling at the rocks passing by as if they were the reason for my troubles.

And then, my vision was replaced by the soft shirt of someone as I walked into them. I looked up, about to give him a full cussing out, but something about him stopped me [AN: Turbulence...ugh]

His eyes were a deep burghandy, as if he'd been putting in contacts or something. But the color wasn't bothering me, it was look he was giving me, slightly hungry but also shocked.

"S-sorry..." I managed to choke out as I stared into his eyes. They were almost beautiful honestly...

There was one other thing that was bugging me. I'd never really had a long term boyfriend. There were a few guys that I had my eye on, but you know how it is. No one likes the nerd girl who's posing just to get friends. The latter part was total bullshit, I wasn't posing for anyone.

"It's my fault." He replied, shaking his head. Instantly his hair fell in his eyes and he turned away. "So sorry."

His voice was so strange, accented with something... but I wasn't good enough with languages to know what it was. His body was also a bit jittery, as if he'd just taken a hit.

_That, or he's desperate for it._ I thought and shivered. I definitely didn't want to be around a user that could possibly flip on me. I didn't know what he was using, if he was.

I looked down, trying to think of something to say to him. I was actually tongue tied around a guy.

"Soo..." I began, looking back up, and nearly dropped my bag. The guy, whoever he was, was gone.

Shaking my head I walked back to the van and got in. Ryan was just coherent enough to catch my pissed off and confused look as I buckled in and started the engine.

"Julie, what's up?" he asked, moving closer. He was just close enough now for me to smell his foul breath. His arm hovered above me, like he was debating on wrapping it around me. Instantly I was suspicious.

"Nothing. You spike my food or something?" I growled.

"Oh Julie baby, why would you think that?" He moved his head so that his weed enveloped breath was in my ear. I knew he was trying to turn me on, but, to his misfortune, it was merely pissing me off.

"Get the fuck away." I hissed.

"Tell me why you think I would spike your drink?" He asked softly, cupping my cheek.

"I was hallucinating earlier. And your fucking attitude right now."

Ryan flinched back as if I had slapped him. Actually, I think the words did more damage then any slap from me could deliver. I was kicking him in the ego right now.

"You know Julie, I don't work with that shit." His voice was cold now, all the flirtacious undercurrent gone. "Are you sure you aren't trying shit out."

Ryan was trying to knock back at my ego now. Really wasn't working.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself, seeing as how you can't get it from anyone else."

"How about you take a nap and I fuck you?" His eyes were hard now, though slightly glazed over from his drug intake.

"Bastard." I muttered and slammed my foot on the gas. Ryan jerked backward and slammed into Devin, waking him up. Thank god...

-

-Alistair POV-

_The girl...she was so...magnificent. Her blood called to me, murmuring my name so softly. I started to follow her shortly after she left her home. It wasn't the first time I'd seen, or smelled, her, but it was the first time I took action. _

I didn't know what I would do though... I certainly craved her blood, but part of me didn't want to hurt her...

So where did that leave me?

I certainly had to keep running. There was a chance the Volturi could be trying to find me. Hell, it was more than a chance, there was no way the Cullens could hope to take the ruling clan out, even with that Bella girl being a shield. She'd be more likely to into a fury and try taking the Volturi out herself and get her head lopped off.

It was a good thing I left. The Volturi would've killed me had I stayed.

"Well, if there is such a thing as God," I called to the wind. "Thank you for bestowing upon me this girl!"

I blinked a bit and shook my head. My brain had already tried deciding my course of action, preserving the girl. Now I just had to follow her and make my presence known once again....

But.... what if she betrays me? What if she tells everyone what I am. She could be in league with the-

No....I had to give up that untrusting side of me and just believe that not everyone was out to get me. Easier said than done.

-


	4. Chapter 3 Musings

**_an: Wowzerz, I'm on roll....Hope you enjoy!_**

_

* * *

_

_-Julie-_

After a three more hours of driving, I finally decided that Devin was sober enough to drive. But when I sat in back and got comfortable enough to sleep, my mind wouldn't shut up. It kept drifting back to the guy I had seen. I'd bumped into him, hadn't I? Did that mean that he was real?

_Not likely...His eyes were too inhuman._ I told myself.

Unfortunately, eyes was the keyword for me. Now that they were in my head, I couldn't get them out.

I twisted a bit in my seat, trying to find a more relaxing position, but finding nothing.

Eventually, sleep did take over as I slipped into my dreams, dreams that were now haunted by red eyes and tall black haired men.

-

-Alistair-

I could hardly make out the van as I ran, but I could hear it, a slow chugging sound. I could also detect the faint scent of pot as well, but put those thoughts to the back of my mind.

Normally, I wouldn't have to worry about keeping a close eye on someone. But seeing as how my tracking abilities were now fully focused on the Volturi, it had to be done.

The van slowed around midnight and pulled off on the side of the road for them to sleep. I crept up beside the van and waited.

"Shouldn't we wait until Julie's awake to do this?" a deep voice asked. It was followed by two laughs.

"It's her fault for falling asleep." One said. Female, but not the girl I was listening for.

"Yeah. Besides, I think she needs to be a little stoned. Let he-"

His voice cut off as the sound of crunching cartiledge hit my ears.

"You stupid-Ugh!!!"

The sliding door of the van burst open, barely giving me enough time to hide behind the van as Julie burst out. I looked at her and saw tears spilling down her eyes.

_I should talk t- No....she'll think I'm a stalker and push me away_

Seeing as how I technically was a stalker, it didn't seem like the best idea at all, so I hung back and watched her.

"I can't believe them. Trying to get me high on purpose..." She muttered and slammed her fist against a tree, taking the pain.

How I longed to go to the girl and hold her. I wanted to kiss her hair and rub her shoulders, make sure she knew how much I...

I froze. What in the world was I doing? Was I actually entertaining visions of me actually holding her? Taking care of her? Who was I kidding...I was nothing but a monster that craved her blood...

"What the hell?"

The soft voice, edged with such feeble bravery, stunned me from my thoughts. Looking up, I saw Julie's eyes locked on mine. The emotions written so easily in them were surpirsing; a mixture of hate, fear and, above all, curiosity.

Swallowing, I stood up and stared at her, just as her friends burst out. Julie's eyes flicked to them, only momentarily, but enough. I turned on my heels and cursed myself for being so stupid.


	5. Chapter 4 Desicions

-Julie-

I sat there, wide-eyed as the man I had seen in the parking lot stood before my eyes. He seemed like he wasn't quite there, not in the drug way, but in his thoughts.

"What the hell?" I whispered. Instantly I regretted the words, for her eyes locked on mine, horrified. His expression twisted slightly and then he turned away. I tried to open my mouth, to protest, but he was gone before I could do anything. I stood there, staring after him, remorse crawling over me.

"Julie!" A voice called to me, but I was too busy staring at nothing and feeling my heart attempt to pound its way out of my chest.

"Julie come back in."

A heavy pair of hands rested on my shoulders, thumbs rubbing along the bone there. The gesture, to another person, might've seemed like an action reserved only for couples, but in my life, it was merely a gesture between friends.

"You look pretty freaked out, Julie." Devin whispered.

"I _am_ freaked out."

"Why?"

I turned to him, debating on whether or not to tell him what I had just come across. However, I decided against it and merely went with the second most pressing issue.

"I can't stand it..." I whispered.

"The drugs?" Devin asked, understanding instantly.

"Yeah.... It feels like drugs are fucking everything up."

"Oh... " Was all he said. I winced slightly and bent my head. I had expected the answer in a way. This was the life that Devin now lived. But he had been my best friend through everything...

I cut into me like a knife, knowing that my Devin was gone forever.

* * *

-Alistair-

I sat on the hillside, watching all of the cars go by me with a blank stare. If only I could just step into the traffic and let a car take my pain away. Why couldn't that be possible? I knew that she would never accept me...I wasn't deserving of it. But I couldn't imagine life without it. How was this possible? Only a few hours before I'd been fleeing my enemies. Now I was wishing they would kill me.

"What have I done?" I groaned, laying in the grass.

I sat there, staring at the vast expanse of stars. In all my time and wanderings, I'd never seen the stars take this form. Even back home, things never looked like this...

And yet, laying in there, the soft grass cushioning me as I stared up, I knew that this moment could never be complete. I felt my throat close slightly, making my breathing hitch. All of this stunning beauty, and no one to share it with. I wanted to show Julie this...

Why couldn't she be like me? Why....

Why was I picked for this fate?.

I shifted a bit and lifted my head. Where did I go now? Move on and try to distance myself from her?

_Fat chance Alistair, you've given the maiden your heart._

Why didn't love stories ever cover this? The brooding vampire falling in love with the broken human... it was never covered unless it had to do with sex it seemed, and even then it was emphasis on the act instead of the journey that brought them there.

How did Edward do it? He managed to convince that Bella girl to stay with him, to love him. Why did he get his happy ending while I lay sniveling in the grass.

It hit me like a slap in the face. Edward never sniveled, he kept fighting.

So if I were to keep fighting... would I win Julie's heart? I didn't want to come across as a true stalker (I hadn't admitted that I was one) or anything like that. But I didn't want to give up on her.

I _wouldn't_ give up on her. I loved her.

_Love.... _I thought. _You are a changed man Alistair._

* * *

-Julie-

_I didn't know where we were in the dream. I didn't know what I was doing there...but I did know that there was a reason._

_"Julie..." A voice whispered._

_A dark form appeared before me, slumped on the ground, his face in his hands. I could hear him crying, could see the tears, crystal like, falling on the ground._

_"Julie." Another voice called. My dream self turned and found my friends waiting, their faces expectant. They wanted me to go to them. Kristen smiled and held her hand out. Her cigarrette seemed to be the only light in this dark gray world I was in. Beside her, Ryan waved me over, a dark glint in his eyes. Devin just smiled a bit and winked. But I could see a faint smoke around them. Pot._

_This was worse than any nightmare I'd ever had, simply because I knew that this had some trails of reality to it. Choices to be made... paths to follow._

_People to forget._


	6. Chapter 5 Q&AAlistair

I woke with a start, drenched in sweat. Looking around, I found that everyone had fallen asleep, their bodies tumbled and intertwined with each other in such a way that made it look as if they'd passed out where the stood and fallen to the 'll do that to ya... My inner voice told me. I flinched at the thought, traces of the dream still fluttering through my head like butterflies wings.

Turning to one of the small windows, I pulled back the curtain. The moon, still prominent in the sky, leading me to believe that it was still rather late, washed my surroundings with a milky blue light. The mere sight of it sent chills down my spine.

_He's out there somewhere._

I couldn't stop the slight chill that ran down my spine at the thought of the man, my mystery man, standing somewhere out there. I could see him before my eyes, bathed in the moonlight. The blue light was a shocking contrast to his piercing red eyes, red eyes that were focused on mine. However, my eyes were only for his bare chest...

_Julie! _I reprimanded myself for letting my fantasies grow out of hand. I couldn't possibly think of myself with that crazy man.

And yet wanted it, badly, I realized. I liked mystery.

Again the dream passed through my mind, and this time I was acutely aware of it. The crying figure was, undoubtably, the mystery man -who really needed a name.- So why was he crying? Was it something that I had done to him? Had I betrayed him.

And why would I have to choose between the two groups anyways? Couldn't we get along as friends or something?

_Julie...You're reading into this far too much._ I told myself. _After all...it's just a dream. _But I didn't believe it. Part of me knew that this was so much more. And same part of me knew that the man's sudden disappearance had nothing to do with lack of attention on my part.

But above all. That part of me wanted answers, and it was going to get them.

Stepping over the bodies spread out across the floor, I swung the door open and walked out.

"Come out... I know you're close" I whispered.

-

I was almost to the van when I heard Julie's voice calling to me. Adding a burst of speed, I arrived quickly at the tree in front of her, knowing that she already suspected my horrifying secret.

"You called?" I asked, barely keeping the delighted laugh in out of my voice.

"I did." She nodded. "I want to know who you are."

"Alistair..." I told her, smiling. "And you are Julie. Now that we are on a first name basis, what do you _really _want."

She looked at me, her eyes blazing in fury. She didn't seem all that happy that I had somehow managed to surpass her clumsily placed walls. It took a talented person to keep their emotions from their eyes.

"I want to know...why ...and how...you followed me."

"The how part is easy, Julie. I simply ran behind you the past hundred miles or so." I peeled a piece of bark of the tree behind me and toyed with it as I spoke.

"And just how did you do that?"

"Well..." I leaned forward. "I'm a vampire, so those things come easily.

A sudden, sarcastic laugh burst from Julie's lips.

"A vampire...really?" She giggled again. "That's gotta be the craziest thing I've heard."

I rolled my eyes and ran to her, pinning her, carefully, against a tree.

"And this must be the craziest thing you've seen, correct?" I cast a harsh tone in my voice, hating every second of it. I didn't want Julie to fear me but...it needed to be done.

"Y-Yes..." she stuttered, nodding.

"Now then..." I began as I stepped back. "The why part is a little more complicated. I knew from the moment I saw you that I was meant to be with you, crazy sounding or not. However, how I knew is beyond me. It was almost as if your blood called to me."

"My...blood?" Her dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes silly girl. That red stuff that's flowing profusely under your cheeks." I said, pointing to her slowly growing blush.

"R-right." More blood pooled underneath her cheeks and for a second, her eyes drifted down, only to flash back up and meet mine intensely. "That's exactly why you followed me."

"Well madam, I cannot tell a lie, so yes." I gave a mock bow and tipped an imaginary hat, bringing a small smile to Julie's face.

"So...why were you out there earlier."

It was my turn for my eyes to meet the ground. Unlike Julie though, I didn't have the courage to meet hers again.

"I...wanted to watch you. You looked so lonely...and the area you were in...it didn't seem safe. I was just there to make sure you were okay...but I got distracted and..."

"And that's when I saw you." she finished. I nodded and met her eyes reluctantly.

"If you don't want me, I can leave."

Julie's eyes widened immediatly.

"No, don't go. I do want you here...it's just a little hard to take in."

I nodded.

"That's what I thought...when I was first turned...."

She looked down again and bit her lip.

"Are you going to...make me like that."

The question took me by surprise and would've taken my breath away had I been breathing at that moment. However I was holding it in as much as possible, mainly for Julie's sake, so it merely left me in shock.

"Why...do you ask?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I mean you don't want to be without me so... it seemed like the logical choice."

I nodded slowly, understanding.

"Well...that's all up to you, Julie. Now, can you hold off on your questions? You smell particularly good, and I haven't fed in a long time."

Julie nodded quickly, but then held her hand out.

"Wait...what do you feed on."

I frowned at the question.

"Well...I feed off of humans normally, but...I'm considering a diet change." I told her.

"To what? Cats and Dogs?" She joked, unsuspectingly.

"Well, more like Cougars and Wolves but you get the gist." I grinned and darted towards her, kissing her hair lightly before moving off and heading for the hills. I honestly felt like dancing, but managed to hold back. Somehow, my angel had accepted me...


	7. Chapter 6 Reasoning

-Julie-

After Alistair left, I returned to the van, knowing that Alistair wouldn't be that far away. My plan was to call him in later that night and pick up where we left off. Of course, it was with that plan in mind that I found myself impatiently waiting for Ryan to light something up or do something that would start the chain reaction of everyone else getting high.

Apparently Ryan sensed my apprehension, for it prolonged it as long as possible. But I could see the strain on his face, the desperation for another joint. I knew he couldn't outlast me.

Finally, Ryan broke and brought out his dwindling stash. That sent fear into my stomach, because I knew he would ask to stop at some point. I _really_ didn't want to be followed by a bunch of druggies wanting their money.

Pulling off on the side of the road, I clambered out, the first whiffs of pot hitting my nose. Alistair was already there waiting, a look of disgust on his face.

"How can you take that smell?" He asked me. "It's so disgusting."

"Maybe it's because I don't have a super nose?" I asked, eyeing him to see if it really was true. Alistair merely nodded, either saying yes or acknowledging my question.

Alistair took my hand and lead me into the trees, which I realized were coming up more and more now. We were getting closer to the more wetter parts of the country.

"I was wondering if I could ask the questions tonight..." He began, looking me in the eyes. "There's so much that I want to know about you...so much that I feared I would never be able to ask."

Biting back my own questions for a later date, I nodded and sat down, crossing my legs.

"Go ahead and ask then."

"Well..." he looked away, his eyes taking on a worried look. "Why do you hang out with them?"

I looked down, holding back a sigh. I knew exactly who 'they' were.

"They're....my friends...." I started but then shook my head. "They're the people that accept me. They don't care about my differences."

"Yes but-" I held my hand up, cutting him off.

"I know, they do drugs, I get it... but once upon a time, not all of them did. Devin was, for a long time, my so-called 'clean-buddy.' Sure...he and Ryan were friends, but it wasn't like that. Ryan never forced him to do anything.

"But then...Dev's curiosity got the best of him...he dabbled...and then.... now he's at Ryan's level. The same goes for Kristen. God, she was gorgeous.... she was the school's queen bee. But...."

"But?" Alistair asked, cupping my cheek.

"But she fell in love with Ryan...she started doing drugs and she lost everything." I bit my lip and sighed. "I don't...._want_ to be like them, but it's the way it is. I've gotten caught up in the wrong crowd."

Alistair's movement was too quick for me to catch. One second I was sitting up, the next I was pinned on my back, Alistair hovering over me, his now orange colored eyes blazing.

"It's not the way it is." He whispered. "You can change it."

"How?" I asked softly, hardly daring to raise my voice.

"You don't have to be with them. You may love them, but you value your future, right?"

I nodded, panting slightly.

"Then make the right choice for you. Either way you won't be alone."

Alistair raised himself, dusting off his arms casually. I merely looked at him, confusion evident on my face.

"I won't be alone?" I asked.

"Of course not." Alistair smiled softly. "You'll never be rid of me."

Hiding the blush on my face, I nodded and asked him to continue his questioning.

* * *

**AN: Kind of quick. I'm desperate to finish this so I can focus primarily on my babies. Of course, it doesn't mean that this will go unloved. I'm going to write a sequel to this, of course. PLOT TWIST! :D**


	8. Chapter 7 The Harbinger Of Death

-Alistair-

I left Julie a few hours later, feeling as high as a kite. I was sure that part of the problem was her intoxicating blood, but I figured just being in her company was causing a lot of it. I had to admit I was enjoying my 'don't-give-up' plan a lot more now. It really seemed like everything was going right, and wasn't just because I looked into her eyes and felt it.

Of course, like all good things, my happiness fell apart when I caught a fresh vampire scent. Turning my head, I found the source standing fifteen feet from me, a bored look on her face.

"Jane." I breathed, my eyes narrowing.

"It's been awhile, Alistair. I heard rumors that we missed you back up in Forks. It's really too bad that you left.... "

I kicked myself mentally as I realized how careless I had been. I hadn't realized how close Jane had been.

"And now," Jane continued, "I find that you have involved yourself with a human. What in the world led you to that desicion."

My stomach nearly bottomed out as Jane spoke. The fact that she not only knew of Julie's existance, but also that we were involved sickened me. I knew that Jane would make me suffer for this by putting Julie in harms way....

I didn't dare think of any other possibilities.

"Of all people, I certainly didn't expect this from you, Alistair. What happened with your hatred for all things living?"

I glared at her, choosing to remain silent. This only infuriated Jane, and seconds later I fell to my knees clutching my chest as pain ripped through my body. Jane smirked, looking only slightly satisfied.

"Tell me, Alistair. What do you think her screams will sound like?"

My entire body numbed at that point as I saw the murderous look in Jane's eyes.

"Don't..." I whispered. "Please, Jane, don't!"

She rolled her eyes and stepped on my hand, crushing it into the door.

"What are you going to do about it?" She hissed, extending her hand so that it was resting on my forehead. Before I could react or attempt to fight her off, my vision went red and my body collapsed under Jane's ability.

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!! Can you feel the anticipation building? What will Jane do to Julie? Will Alistair ever wake up?! Can I possibly finish this by the fifteenth? Of course. And yes, as I said before, there will be a sequel.....Muahaha**

**and sorry for the shortness

* * *

**


	9. Chapter 8 Threat

**AN: Happy Cinco De Mayo my friends!!!!**

* * *

-Julie-

I could tell something was off the moment I entered the van. Ryan was wide awake but his eyes were glazed over. He smirked when he saw me and motioned me over.

"Julie." He murmured, smiling. "You were out awfully late. Nothing happened, did it?"

"Of course not." I responded, going to lay down. Ryan caught my wrist though and jerked me back.

"Stay awhile. You missed out on all the fun."

I shook my head and tried to jerk away, but Ryan held fast.

"Come on. I want you to try something."

He slowly pulled out a joint and smiled as he gazed at it.

"Ryan." I hissed, jerking harder. Ryan squeezed it, and I distinctly felt a crack. Swearing, I turned and kicked him directly in the ribs. He let go, the air rushing from him from the force of the blow.

"The...Hell..." He panted. "You stupid b-"

His words were cut off as something smacked into the side of the car. Ryan let out a yelp and cowered against me, his entire body shaking like a leaf. Ordinarily, I would've laughed my ass off, but the sound from outside kept me from it.

"What the hell was that?" He whimpered.

"I don't know..." I whispered, opening the door and peering outside. My stomach felt relieved as I saw a pair of red eyes glowing beneath the trees.

"Jeez Alistair, you scared the shit out of me."

A slight female giggle filled the air.

"I'm not Alistair....but it's good to know I scared you."

The figure stepped forward, revealing a cloaked child, looking almost like an angel.

"You must be Julie." She whispered, stepping closer. I stepped back in response, my stomach churning in fear.

"So what if I am?" I asked.

"You're a threat..." she told me, her dark red eye focusing on mine. "And it's my job to take care of threats."

The girl's eyes flashed for a second, and I found myself on my knees, writhing in pain.

* * *

-Alistair-

My senses returned to me slowly, bringing also a strong flow of aching emotions. Lifting my head, I searched for Jane, hoping that she'd only been leading me on. My hopes were nearly disintigrated when I realized she was nowhere in sight. Still hoping though, I used my ability to find both Jane and Julie's locations. Both urges pointed the same way.

"Julie..." I whispered, my dead heart dropping to the ground. I knew that Jane would have no mercy on her. My only option was to somehow stop her from getting to Julie, but that seemed utterly impossible to do. For a moment I considered giving up on her and running. But then I remembered Edward and Bella, and the way they looked at each other. They were detirmined to stick together, even if it meant losing their own lives over it.

I knew that I would subject myself to that same fate.

Forcing myself to my feet, I allowed my body to be pulled toward both Julie and Jane's location.

* * *

**AN: I know...it's short...but I can't just keep going and end it just like that. It's gotta build up to it!!!!!! Woo... Almost done though.**


	10. Chapter 9 Over the edge

-Julie-

When I woke, I was coated in something warm and sticky. Opening my eyes, I ran my fingers over the substance and lifted it to my face, looking directly at it. It stuck to my fingers slightly as I tried to spread them to get a better view.

"It's blood."

Throwing my hand down, both to avoid finding the truth in that statement and in fear, I looked to the source. I barely saw the girl, her body crouched over something. She didn't even look at me, only leaned back to whatever the shape beside her was.

_A body!!!_ My brain screamed, and indeed that was what it was. The angel-vampire girl was now feeding on the corpse...a corpse that was still twitching and writhing.

I barely had the chance to roll away and avoid puking on myself.

"What's the matter?" The girl asked, turning to me after both of us had finished. "Didn't Alistair ever drink around you?"

I shook my head slowly, biting my lip as I took in my surroundings. I was up against the drivers seat, sitting in what I was told was blood. The thought of it brought a fresh wave of nausea to the surface, so I had to bite it harder, to the point where I broke skin, to avoid throwing up. All around my tooth, I felt a warming sensation which was followed by something dripping down my chin.

"Oh..." The girl whispered, raising her head. "That does smell good."

Instantly my hand flew to my lip as I desperately tried to scrape the blood off. If there was one thing that I _did_ know about vampires, it was that they loved blood. Maybe not the drying, coagulated stuff beneath me, but certainly the warm and freshly flowing blood that was on my hands and lip.

"Hmph. I see exactly why Alistair decided to stick with you. It was only for the blood."

"That's not true..." I whispered, but then again even I didn't know the real reason.

"Really?" she looked at me. "I don't think you're in the position to argue."

That I agreed with and shut my mouth. Instead of fighting with her, I decided to find a means of escape. The doors I quickly ruled out, deciding that if she was anything like Alistair in the way of abilities, she'd be able to catch me before I made it to either of them, let alone actually run away.

And then I spotted the wheel above me and the cliff just ahead of the car. If I really wanted to, I could run over to it and try to start the van up. But that would've ended in my death, most likely, so I ruled it out.

The girl stood then and opened the door, revealing two more living bodies, one belonging to Ryan, the other to Kristen. She reached down and lifted Ryan up. For a moment, she eyed him speculatively, before biting in. She didn't even bother getting into the van.

Adreniline and fear took over then.

Jumping up, I leaped over to the drivers seat, thanking god that I'd left the keys in, and pounded my foot on the gas, barely waiting for the van to start up. The tires squealed for a second, catching the girls attention and causing her to drop Ryan, who was whimpering in pain. His body landed on the pavement and was quickly left behind as the car shot toward the cliff.

* * *

**AN: Another cliffhanger. Heh. two or so more chapters left.**


	11. Chapter 10 Finally at peace

-Alistair-

I watched in horror as I saw the van fly over the edge of the cliff, with both Julie and Jane still inside. I hardly could bring myself to move when I saw it, but something stirred within me and forced me to run. It was then that I realized I still had a chance to save her...if I could just get there in time.

I reached the edge of the cliff and launched myself over it, as if I was diving. I was falling quicker than the van, to my relief, and soon reached it. Gripping the side of the van in one hand, I forced the drivers side door open with the other. I barely processed the fear in Julie's eyes, I was far to absorbed in my own.

I slid my arm in and curled it around her waist, then pulled her out. Julie let out a sharp scream, and I realized that Jane's hand was gripping her hair tightly.

_Small sacrifices..._ I thought to myself as I pulled again, seperating the two. With one last look at Jane, who clenched a large handful of Julie's hair in her hand, I kicked off from the van and caught ahold of a small ledge on the face of the cliff. Seconds later, the van hit the ground, but I was sure I saw a small figure dart from the wreckage, partially engulfed in flames. I could worry about that later though...

Swinging myself up, I brought Julie and I to our feet. Unfortunately, Julie's legs gave out from underneath her and she collapsed against my chest.

"Ali...Alistair..." She panted, gripping my severly torn shirt.

"Right here..." I whispered, holding her tightly to me. It was then that I could feel her trembling, giving off slight vibrations that in turn coursed through me.

"Who was she?" Julie asked softly, her grip tightening.

"No one." I told her quickly. "Don't worry about it."

As much as I hated lying to her, I knew it was for the best. If she knew the truth, she wouldn't be able to sleep at night, and I knew that sleep was what she needed right now. Her body was bruised severely, and I was sickeningly sure that I had caused most of them in my rescue attempt.

"Liar..." she breathed. "She knew your name."

I looked at her and saw her eyelids droop slightly. She was about ten seconds away from passing out.

"When you wake, love." I told her. She took the answer and pressed her face against my chest as her shaking stilled. As soon as I was sure she was asleep, I made my way back up the cliff face, passing two bodies as I did, but not registering anything coming from them. I was too absorbed in keeping my Julie safe.

* * *

About two hours later, I decided that Julie and I were far enough away from the crash site that we wouldn't be recognized. Sneaking into an uninhabited house, I laid cleaned the blood off of Julie and then headed for a hotel. Though the man at the desk eyed us weirdly, he made no attempt at questioning me, all though he did give us a rushed goodnight. I couldn't have cared less.

I'd just reached the room when Julie stirred, her eyelids twitching. Seconds later, she opened her eyes and gazed up at me.

"Where are we?" She asked softly.

"Hotel..." I told her.

She looked at me and nodded.

"I suggest you clean off. The hot water will also help your injuries."

"Where will you be?" she asked quickly, panic written in her eyes.

"The store just down the street. You need something to wear for the journey home."

She nodded slowly and bit her lip.

"Hurry back then." She murmured, standing.

"Don't worry Love." I told her, cupping her cheek. "You'll only be alone a few seconds."

I leaned in and pecked her lightly on the lips before running out of the room. But I caught the look in her eyes...it was a look of pure adoration and love.

_Ah, Alistair. Prepare yourself for the worst._

* * *

**AN: Okay, and so ends julie and Alistairs tale........in this part! I will be returning with a sequel as soon as I finish either Totality or Transfer. As you can see I'm trying to lessen the work load so you don't have long delays in updates.**

**Next up: Epilouge!**


	12. Epic Epilogue

**AN: The epic epilouge.**

* * *

Jane collapsed against the tree, clutching what remained of her arm within her hand. Alistair had managed to fool her and save the girl. He'd fucked up her body and maimed her face, but she still survived. She'd live another day...and make them both suffer.

It was then that she realized a mistake that she made, a mistake that she could now use to her advantage.

Staggering to the cliff, she leaped up, springing from each ledge that her foot could find. It was rough going, seeing as how she couldn't grab the side of a ledge if need be. She did manage to make it up to the top, and walked to the two bodies she'd left behind. The boy was arching and writing, clawing desperately at his neck. Beside him, the girl was still passed out, stoned she assumed.

"Dear child, what seems to be troubling you?" Jane asked, walking to the boy and cupping his face. The boy relaxed into her touch and his panting decreased slightly.

"It burns." he whimpered. "God it burns."

Jane shh'd him and kissed his forehead softly.

"It will be over soon..."

-*-*-

Ryan woke, screaming as his heart rate sped up, as if his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest. The pain was nearly worse than the burning he'd suffered from over the past...days it seemed.

But the girl was still there, a soft smile on her face. She watched him, one arm hanging limply in its cloak.

"Hello...how do you feel?"

Ryan began to answer, but at that moment, his heart gave out completely. With a scream, he arched up, clutching there desperately. The girl shh'd him and smiled.

"Welcome, child. Do you smell that?"

He blinked slowly and relaxed, then stiffened as he inhaled, sending a fire down his throat. Rolling over, he spotted Kristen, who's eyes were just opening. He felt strangely drawn to her neck.

Scooting closer, he reached his hand over and cupped it before leaning to it.

-

Jane sat there, watching as the boy bit into the girls neck, with a scream, she threw herself up and panted as the boy sucked at her blood slowly. She smirked as she realized what a valuable weapon she now held in her hands.

* * *

**AN2: Okay guys! So everyone is looking forward to the epic sequel, so keep checking the site -On my profile page- for the release date, alright??? Thank you all, my dedicated reviewers -dream of vampire roses, queenlivi 14- and favoriters! You've all made my tummy fuzzy. I'm glad that you've all stayed with me on this.. So, see you when the sequel to Roadtrip comes out! :D**


	13. Authors Note: RoadTrip: Reloaded

**Hi guys!!! So first off, I've been thinking lately (mainly about Alistair) and after looking over the first version of Roadtrip, I've decided that I need to redo it and reload before releasing Illusions. Now this Roadtrip is the same story, naturally, but it's a little tweaked. So if you want to tell me any parts that you want to stay the same or that you want expanded, tell me! I'm willing to do so!!!**

**Thanks for all of your guys' support and I hope you enjoy the bumped up version of Roadtrip (Which will be titled Road Trip: Reloaded) **

-Twilights-Pain


End file.
